Young Dracula: Empty Cries
by CookieMonsterGenae
Summary: Vlad has met a new vampire her name is Faith, he married her and now they have a baby on the way. But what they don't realise is that the is a lot of other vampires out to get their precious daughter Amelia Jocelyn Dracula. Please read and review


"You take it easy, you hear me?" Vladimir Dracula said to his wife Faith Dracula. "Yes Vlad." She answered. "Good, I'll be home in an hour." He said as he kissed her forehead. "You behave for your mother." He said as he caressed her stomach gently. Faith was 7 months pregnant with Vlad's child. He placed a soft kiss to her stomach. "I love you, see you in an hour." He said as he kissed her on the lips quickly. "I love you too, see you." She said. Faith went into the bedroom and grabbed a blanket and laid on the recliner and fell asleep. By the time Vlad arrived home an hour later, she was fast asleep, he lifted her up and laid her on top of him. She woke up, "Hey." She said. "Hey." He said softly, supporting her. She didn't look like she was 7 months pregnant and suprisingly was still super light. He rested his chin in her hair, and stroked her hair softly. She automatically fell asleep at his touch. "I love you." He whispered. _"In two months I get to see my beautiful son/daughter." _Vlad thought to himself. They almost lost the baby at 4 months, when Faith got hit in the stomach luckily the baby surivived. He smiled at the fact she would naturally fall asleep in his arms. He noticed something odd. Faith was tensing in pain. "Faith!" He said as he shook her gently, one thing Vlad was certain of was that he was never rough with his wife. She woke up and looked at him, "Just the baby kicking away inside of me." She said softly. "Stop scaring me like that." He laughed, he placed his hand over her stomach, she fell asleep once more, in the end Vlad fell asleep his wife still asleep on top of him. He woke up in the morning, he picked Faith up and placed her back down on the recliner, he went into the kitchen and got her a glass of orange juice. "Faith.." He said shaking her. "Hmm." She said waking up. "Here you need to get vitiman c into you and you are not getting blood unless you really need it." One thing he never let Faith drink human blood unless she really needed it. "Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you can always have blood." He said, "It's fine Vlad." She said as she took the glass off of him and drunk the orange juice. "Good girl." He said. He placed a soft kiss to her lips, he pulled away about 30 seconds later because he was tempted to pash her and he didn't want to do that because he knew it always led into them having sex.

Another month had past and Faith was now 8 months pregnant. Vlad was coming home one day, he walked into the house and heard soft cries, he sped into the bedroom and saw it was his wife crying in pain. "Faith!" "The baby's on it's way!" She cried, "How far apart are your contrations?" He asked. "20 minutes." She said. "We can't leave until they're 4-5 minutes apart." He said, another wave of pain made it's way through Faith's body. "Shh shh." He said stroking her hair. "I can't take the pain any longer!" She screamed. "Come on." He said as he picked her up. "You're still so light." He said softly, kissing her forehead. He placed Faith in the passenger seat of the car, got in the drivers side, and drove off to the hospital, he looked over to her once he'd stopped he noticed she'd fallen asleep. He placed his hand over her stomach and rubbed. "Behave don't put your Mummy through so much pain." He said. He got out of the car and went around and got her out of the car, he carried her into the hospital. "I will always protect you and the baby." He said, Faith's eyes jolted open and she screamed in pain again. "My wife, she's about to give birth!" He said worry written all over his face. "First and last name of your wife please?" "Faith Dracula." He said, "Don't you dare leave me." Vlad smiled at Faith's comment. "I wouldn't even dream if it." He said. The hospital was a vampire hospital, "Bring her through." They said. They took her through to a birthing room and placed her on the bed, another contraction took over Faith's body, she screamed in agony. "Squeeze my hand, everytime pain hits you." Vlad said as he grabbed her hand, she squeezed is hand. About 5-6 hours later Faith had given birth to a healthy baby girl. They handed her the tiny bundle of blankets. "What are we going to name her?" Vlad asked. "Amelia Jocelyn Dracula." Faith answered with a smile. "I love it." Vlad smiled as he kissed her forehead. Faith caressed her daughter's cheek with her finger. "You're free to go home when ever it suits you." The nurse told them. "I want to get out of here right now." Faith said, Vlad knew why her parents were out to kill the baby and himself. They left the hospital, when they got home, Faith's motherly insicts took over and she went into the kitchen and filled a baby bottle up with milk she heated up, and shoved it into Amelia's mouth. The small child was very hungry as she skulled the milk in at least 10 minutes.

Later on once they had both gotten Amelia off to sleep, they laid in their coffin. Faith laid on top of Vlad, she caressed his cheek, his fangs were slightly showing. He slid his hand behind her neck and pulled her lips down to meet his, he kissed her, he kissed her lightly and got deeper and deeper until they were pashing, Vlad shifted his weight so he could roll her underneath him. Vlad pulled back remembering that his wife wasn't ready for that just yet. He caressed Faith's cheek lovingly, "Faith, you're not ready to go that far yet." He smiled. "I know." She smiled back. Even though Vlad was tempted to he laid down next to her and cuddled her close to him. They both fell asleep, when he woke up in the morning he wondered where Faith and Amelia had gone, he walked out into the lounge room to find Faith rocking a sleeping Amelia. He sat next to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." Vlad said, "I love you too." Faith said back, despite the fact Faith had given birth a month early, Amelia was still a healthy baby, "Do you want to hold her?" She said handing him the small bundle, he supported his daughter's neck so it wouldn't break. He kissed Amelia's forehead.

_Well that's the end of chapter one I will try and write a lot more in the next chapter hope yous enjoyed. :)_


End file.
